


Turning Tables

by Gold_St_Mercury



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, trillie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_St_Mercury/pseuds/Gold_St_Mercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute Trillie one-shot that gets a little steamy at the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the people depicted in this work. This story is entirely made up by me (not that it couldn't happen...).

“How long do we have?” Billie Joe asked.  
“How much longer till what?”  
“Till Mike gets back! Use your head, Tré,” Billie retorted impatiently.  
“I dunno, man,” Tré said casually as he flopped down on the couch with a beer in his hand (his fifth one in two hours). “Why do you care that much anyway?”  
“Cause if he was gonna be back soon, I couldn’t do THIS,” the skinny man said as he jumped on the drummer and stared deeply into his blue eyes.  
“Whoa,” the green haired man gasped with wide eyes.  
“First I need to get rid of this,” Billie said and threw the beer against the wall, shattering the bottle all over the kitchen.  
“Hey man, why did you do that? I was just-“ the percussionist was cut off by a tongue that was suddenly creeping its way seductively into his mouth. That was it. Billie had him. Before the singer could even think, Tré grabbed him by the shoulders and, with Billie’s legs still around his hips, he threw him onto the couch.   
He took a minute to stare into the deep green eyes of the frontman and Billie was mildly seduced by the scent of alcohol on his friend’s breath. “You’re not going anywhere, Beej,” Tré said in a sexy whisper in the black haired man’s ear, making him melt underneath him with a “muuuuahhhhh.” Tré then slid down Billie’s body, dragging his hands lightly across his light skin the whole way down. The singer squirmed but Tré held his feet down at the ankles to keep the anticipation at its height. The green haired man slowly unbuttoned the guitarist’s pants and dragged his teeth along his hipbones eliciting kitten-like squeaks from the throat of the slender guy beneath him. Tré smirked and continued what he was doing…


End file.
